Di balik Pintu Kamar Mandi
by Koru-Chan 150593
Summary: sebuah kesalah  ahaman yang terjadi karena suara desahan yang terdengar dari balik pintu kamar mandi.. Minho shine X Krystal F x .. straight.. humor gagal dan gaje.. gak wajib ripiuw,, tapi kalo mau baca silahkan..


pairing : MinStal (Minho Shinee X Krystal F(x) )

Genre : Romance,,Komedy gagal,, straight

rate : T

* * *

><p>Diclaimer : all star yang tergabung dalam fict saya adalah murni milik Tuhan semata.. tapi fict ini murni milik saya.. ^_^<p>

hope you like my first straigh FF..

and happy reading...

**Di balik Pintu Kamar Mandi**

Minho terlihat gelisah. Berulang kali dia menatap layar ponselnya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu hatinya sejak semalam. Dia tidak menghiraukan teriakan jengkel dari hyung tertuanya yang sedari tadi menyuruhnya untuk focus. Sepertinya apa yang dia nantikan lebih penting dari jadwal latihan yang setiap hari dia lakukan.

" Yak! Minho-ya. Seriuslah sedikit. Cepat letakkan ponselmu dan mulai latihan dengan benar. Aku sudah lelah harus terus mengulangi gerakan yang sama karena kau yang terus-terusan salah." Onew mengambil paksa ponsel yang ada di genggaman Minho.

" Aigo hyung. Jangan ambil ponselku. Aku butuh barang itu sekarang." Minho mendengus kesal.

" Kau akan mendapatkannya lagi setelah latihan selesai. Atau tidak akan melihat ponselmu lagi jika latihan ini hancur gara-gara ulahmu." Onew melotot. Menampakkan wajah paling garang yang dia miliki.

Minho kalah. Dia memilih mengalah dan menuruti keinginan leadernya itu. Dia tidak mau kehilangan ponselnya.

Latihan berjalan dengan lancar. Semua mengikuti latihan dengan serius. Termasuk Minho. Bocah itu tetap serius, walaupun selama latihan wajahnya selalu ditekuk sebagai tanda kalau dia masih protes terhadap apa yang dilakukan Onew padanya.

" Hyung, mana ponselku?" Minho menadahkan tangannya pada Onew yang sedang duduk di samping Taemin.

Onew merogoh kantong tas bagian depan. Mengeluarka ponsel hitam milik Minho. " Jika kau ulangi lagi bersikap seperti tadi, aku tidak akan segan-segan membanting ponselu. Arraso?"

" Ne, arraso."

" Memangnya ada apa sih? Kau seperti orang yang akan mati jika tidak memegang ponsel."

" Dari semalam Krystal tidak menghubungiku. Nomornya juga tidak aktif. Aku khawatir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya." Minho kembali sibuk pada ponsenya.

Onew tak menanggapi. Dia kembali sibuk menghafal lirik lagu. Taemin yang dari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar juga tak ada niat untuk menanggapi omongan Minho.

" Aigo… kau kenapa sih? Kenapa sulit sekali menghubungimu?" desis Minho frustasi. Dia kembali menghubungi Krystal.

" Yeoboseo." Sebuah suara terdengar.

" Chagiya, dari mana saja kau? Dari semalam aku tidak bisa menghubungimu. Ada apa? Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Minho langsung memberondong Krystal dengan sejuta tanya. *lebay ah! Lima aja gak ada, dibilang sejuta.* ^_^

" Ah, mian chagi. Aku sudah membuatmu cemas. Semalam ponselku kehabisan batrai dan aku malas untuk mengisinya. Hmm… kau sedang latihan kan? Lanjutkan dulu. Nanti aku hubungi lagi."

" Anio. Aku sudah selesai latihan dan aku ingin bicara denganmu."

" Hmm… memangnya kau tidak lelah? Kau istirahat saja dulu. Aku tidak apa-apa."

" Mwo? Kau sepertinya tidak mau berbicara denganku. Kau seperti menghindariku." Minho kesal. Kekasihnya sepertinya berusaha mencari alasan untuk menghindarinya.

" Anio. Tidak kok. Aku hanya…" Krystal diam. Bingung untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. " Ah, mian. aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku ada jadwal latihan. Nanti aku hubungi lagi. Saranghae." Krystal menutup teleponnya.

Minho mendengus kesal. Sangat kesal. Sejak semalam tidak bisa dihubungi, dan saat sudah bisa dihubungi Krystal malah terlihat seperti menghindarinya.

" Babboya!" Minho melempar botol minum yang ada di sampingnya. Rasanya dia sangat kesal saat ini. " Apa jangan-jangan dia bosan denganku? Jangan-jangan dia selingkuh? Aarrgh! Tidak mungkin. Kalau sampai dia berani selingkuh. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya. Tapi,bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar selingkuh? Aku belum mau kehilangan dia." Minho menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Pikirannya kacau.

" hei Taemin. Kemana Key? Aku tidak melihatnya ikut latihan"

Taemin menganggat bahunya. " Entahlah, dia izin untuk tidak ikut latihan." Jawab Taemin acuh. Moodnya juga sedang buruk saat ini.

" Aish! Dia tidak ikut latihan tidak apa, kenapa aku yang latihan sambil memainkan ponsel tidak boleh? Ini sungguh tidak adil." Minho manyun sambil mengirim pesan pada Krystal, kekasihnya.

_**Setelah kau selesai latihan, aku akan datang menemuimu. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu.**_

Beberapa menit kemudian ponsel Minho bordering. Krystal sudah membalas pesannya.

_**Datanglah. Tapi sepertinya akan sedikit malam.**_

Minho kembali mengetik pesan di ponselnya.

_**Gwaenchana. Aku akan tetap datang.**_

Setelah itu tidak ada balasan lagi. Minho memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya lalu berjalan mengikuti Taemin, Onew dan Jonghyun yang akan menuju mobil untuk pulang ke dorm.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Minho terlihat sangat gelisah duduk di sofa. Matanya tertuju pada layar televisi, tapi otaknya tak sedikitpun menuju pada televisi yang dia tonton. Berulang kali dia merubah posisis duduknya. Membuat Taemin yang duduk di sampingnya merasa terganggu.

" Yak! Kau bisa diam tidak sih? Mengganggu sekali." Desis Taemin sambil melotot.

" Onew hyung, kemana Key? Aku tidak melihatnya seharian ini." Tanyan Jonghyung pada Onew.

" Entah. Tadi dia hanya izin untuk pergi. Katanya ada janji dengan seorang yeoja."

Tiba-tiba Minho berdiri. Melihat ke arah jam dinding sebentar lalu meraih jaketnya dan segera pergi. Tanpa pamit dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

" Kenapa dia? Dari tadi moodnya buruk sekali. Membuatku ikut sebal saja." Desis Taemin. Yang lain hanya diam tak menanggapi.

Minho memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya gelisah dari tadi. Apalagi kalau bukan tentang yeoja yang mengisi hatinya itu. Krystal. Yeoja itu sudah memenuhi hampir seluruh dari hati Minho. Membuat Minho selalu menyebut namanya dalam tiap hembusan nafasnya. Namja itu sudah terikat batinnya dengan yeoja bernama Krystal.

Sementara itu. Di sebuah ruangan.

" Aish… oppa, lembut sedikit dong. Kasar sekali. Kau pikir ini tidak sakit hah?" teriak seorang yeoja.

" Mian. aku akan berusaha lembut. Kau juga kenapa memintaku melakukan ini sih? Kau kan punya Minho. Dia pasti dengan senang hati melakukannya untukmu." Sahut sang namja.

" Dia pasti akan memarahiku dulu. Aku tidak mau mendengar ocehannya." Yeoja itu ceberut saat namja yang ada di depannya itu menyebut nama Minho, kekasihnya. Yah, yeoja itu adalah Krystal.

" Aaahhh…. Key oppa. Pelan-pelan. Shhhh…. Kau menekannya terlalu kerassss…." Yeoja itu tiba-tiba berteriak kesakitan.

" Ah, mian. Aku akan pelan-pelan." Kata namja yang dipanggi Key itu.

" Oke, sekarang lanjutkan lagi. Sebentar lagi Minho oppa akan datang. Aku tidak mau dia melihat ini. Shhhh….." Krystal kembali mendesis saat Key kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

" Aigoooo… ooopppaaa… ini sangat sakkkiiittt…" teriakan Krystal semakin keras. Keringat sudah membasahi wajahnya. Membuat make-up tipis yang dia pakai luntur.

" Ssshhh… tahan dulu. Nanti juga sakitnya akan hilang. Sakitnya hanya akan terasa di awal, tapi di akhirnya, kau akan keenakan." Kata Key sambil menyeringai. Seringai nakal yang membuat Krystal yang ada di bawahnya bergidik takut.

" Sssh…. Opppaaaa…. Di situ tadi enakk…" Krystal menjerit nikmat tertahan saat Key berhasil menemukan titiknya.

" Baiklah, aku akan menekannya di bagian itu lagi." Lagi-lagi Key menyeringai.

Key melanjutkan aktifitasnya dengan Krystal. Gerakannya semakin cepat saat dilihatnya ekspresi kesakitan mulai hilang dari wajah krytal. Dia bersyukur, akhirnya Krystal mulai bisa menikmati apa yang dia lakukan pada Krystal saat ini. Sebenarnya hal ini adalah murni keinginan Krystal dan Key hanya berusaha membantunya saja.

Perlu diketahui, semalam Krystal menghubungi Key dan memintanya untuk menemuanya setelah dia selesai latihan. Karena memang Key sudah punya janji lain dan kebetulan lokasinya dekat dengan tempat Krystal latihan, akhirnya Key setuju untuk bertemu Krystal.

" Oppppaaa…." Krystal berteriak semakin keras. Bukan teriakan sakit lagi, melainkan teriakan lega.

Di saat yang sama, Minho sudah sampai di gedung tempat kystal latihan. Langkah kakinya yang panjang menuntunnya menuju sebuah ruangan tempat member f(x) biasa latihan. Tapi tiba-tiba langkah panjangnya terhenti di depan pintu sebuah ruangan kecil. Tepatnya kamar mandi.

" Sepertinya aku mendengar suara dari dalam sini." Gumam Minho pelan. Dia menempelkan telinga kanannya pada pintu yang tetutup itu.

" Ssshhhh…" Minho mendengar sebuah desahan dari dalam kamar mandi.

" Itu seperti suara…." Mata Minho membulat tak percaya. " Itu suara kystal." Gumam Minho pelan. Dia kembali menempelkan telinganya di pintu.

" Ssshhh… gimana? Kau sudah merasa enak kan?" sebuah suara kembali terdengar. Tapi kali ini suara namja.

" Key?" desis Minho tak percaya. " Apa yang dia lakukan di dalam? Bersama kekasihku pula?" tanya Minho pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

" Oooopppaaaaaaa… lebih keras oppaa… enak sekaaliiii…." Desisan Krystal kembali terdengar.

Key tak menanggapinya. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil menuruti keinginan Krystal.

Aktifitas yang mereka lakukan tetap berlangsung. Mereka tak mengetahui kalau ada sepasang telinga lain yang mendengar suara yang mereka hasilkan.

" Aduhhh… oppa… sepertinya aku hampir keluar. Ssshh… lebih keras oppaaa…" Krystal mendesis keenakan.

Mendengar desahan yang keluar dari mulut Krystal membuat Minho ingin mendobrak pintu itu saat itu juga dan memukul wajah Key dengan tangannya. Minho menarik nafas panjang sekali. Dia berusaha menahan amarahnya. Dia masih ingin tahu kelanjutan dari apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

" Key oppaa…" Krystal meneriakkan nama Key. Sesuatu yang sedari tadi dia tahan akhirnya keluar juga. Sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam perutnya akibat apa yang dilakukan oleh Key.

" Bagaimana? Enak kan?" tanya Key kepada Krystal.

" Ne oppa. Enak sekali." Kystal tersenyum memandang Key. Suaranya sangat pelan karena dia merasa sangat lemas. " Gomawo."

" Cheonma. Kapan-kapan, kalau kau membutuhkan aku lagi untuk melakukan hal ini, aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu." Kata Key tulus. Dibelainya rambut Krystal yang acak-acakan.

Minho semakin terbakar emosi mendengar percakapan antara Key dan Krystal, kekasihnya. Walaupun dia tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam, Minho sudah bisa menebak apa yang mereka lakukan.

" Kurang ajar! Mereka berdua telah menghianatiku." Desis Minho penuh amarah. Dia mengepalkan tangannya.

Minho melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar mandi tempat Key dan Krystal tadi. Dia sudah terlalu emosi untuk mendengar percakapan mereka berdua lagi.

" Lain kali, kalau kau mau keluar malam-malam, jangan lupa memakai mantelmu. Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih? Sudah tahu udara sedang tidak bagus, kau malah keluar malam-malam hanya dengan baju tipis." Key menyentil hidung mancung Krystal.

" Hehehehe… mian oppa. Saat itu aku luoa. Oh iya, jangan bilang Minho oppa ya kalau aku masuk angin dan meminta oppa untuk mengerokiku." Krystal nyengir. * omona… sejak kapan di korea ada istilah kerokan? -_-*

" Tenang saja. Cepat kau bersihkan muntahmu itu. Jijik sekali aku melihatnya."

" Ne, ne akan aku bersihkan." Krystal mengambil kain pel yang ada di pojokan kamar mandi dan segera membersihkan muntahnya yang keluar karena kerokan Key tadi.

Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui bahwa Minho sudah mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan dan salah paham dalam mengerti arti dari teriakan dan desahan Krystal tadi. Minho mengira bahwa mereka sedang melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Padahal mereka berdua hanya kerokan karena Krystal masuk angin dan tidak mau Minho tahu. Karena, jika Minho tahu, dia akan memarahi Krystal habis-habisan. Dan Krystal tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan Key. Dia tidak tahu kalau akhirnya keputusannya justru membuat Minho sang kekasih jadi salah paham.

Bagaimana nasip kesalah pahaman antara mereka? Entahlah. Biarlah mereka selesaikan sendir. Hohohohhohohohoh… ^o^

_ E.N.D_

* * *

><p>Ini lagi-lagi fict gaje yang saya hasilkan…<p>

Berkat desakan dan paksaan dari sahabat saya,, akhirnya saya dengan ikhlas menciptakan fict ini….

Saranghae sobatku… moga kau suka fict gajeku ini… ^_^

ok! saya tidak mewajibkan anda meriview...soalnya saya aja bikinnya agak maksa..

pasti nih cerita amburadul dan berantakan..

the last,, I say You

GOMAWO dah mau baca ^_^


End file.
